Iris
by annadelgay
Summary: AU triple treble; set in Los Angeles; Beca is a single mother of a six year old girl; Aubrey is getting through a break up; Chloe... Well, you'll just have to find out what Chloe is up to. Faith has a strange way of making things work.
1. Chapter 1

It's late in the afternoon when Beca finally has the time to collapse on her bed and close her eyes for more than five minutes. Well, she thinks she does. But then there's a knock on her door and without waiting for an answer, someone barges into the room and hops on the bed, nuzzling into Beca's side. Of course she has to open her eyes to see her little girl looking up at her with big brown eyes.

"Hey, monkey. How was school?"

She runs her fingers through the girl's silky dark hair.

"It was okay."

"Good."

Knowing she won't be getting anything else out of her six year old tonight, she decides not to ask any more questions.

"How was work, mom?"

She raises her eyebrows, surprised by her daughter's question.

"It was good. But exhausting. My back kind of hurts."

The tiny brunette rolls her eyes and flashes a knowing smile.

"Okay, turn around mom."

Beca rolls on her stomach and tries to relax as her back is met with tiny fists. She almost falls asleep when the bed shifts a bit and the pressure on her back gets much stronger.

"Emily, be careful not to fall, okay?"

"I won't f-" she lets out a tiny shriek and falls on her behind on the bed.

Both girls fall into a fit of giggles and Beca wipes at her tears, replaying the fall in her head over and over again.

"You'll master the art of walking on my back one day. C'mon, let's get you to bed. It's late."

She gets up and pulls her daughter off the bed, carrying her over her shoulder. She changes her into pajamas and tucks her in, kissing her goodnight before turning the lights off.

"Good night, monkey."

"Night, mommy."

It's close to ten o'clock when her phone vibrates on the nightstand. She puts down the book she was reading and looks at the screen. Unknown. Frowning, she answers it.

"Hello?"

"Beca! It's me, Aubrey. Aubrey Posen. Your best friend."

She can almost smell the alcohol from the other side of the conversation.

"Aubrey, what's going on?"

"Er… I might be a little bit drunk right noww.." She slurs.

"No kidding? Where's your phone, Aubrey?"

"I'm not sure. I think it got stolen. Can you come?"

"Excuse me? Can I come where?"

"Can you come get me? I can't find my car."

She sighs.

"Aubrey, where are you?"

"Rouge."

"Rouge? The strip club? What are you doing in a strip club?"

"Having fun, duh! Come quick."

Beca rolls her eyes at her best friend's enthusiasm.

"Stay put. I'll be right there."

She hangs up and grabs her jacket and her car keys. She checks on Emily before leaving the apartment. She walks down the hall and stops, knocking on a door. She hears music coming from inside and hopes they're not having a party. The door opens shortly after.

"Beca! What's up, shorty?" A blonde woman smiles brightly at her.

"Amy. Could you keep an eye out for Emily tonight? Something just came up and I have to run. She's asleep so every half an hour would be alright? I shouldn't take long."

The taller woman nodded her head and pulled Beca in for a bone crushing hug.

"Anything for you, captain smalls. Emily's safe with me." She winks after releasing her.

Beca flashes her a grateful smile and hurries outside.

After twenty minutes, she turns into Raymer street. She parks her car a few feet away from the club and makes her way towards the entrance. She rolls her eyes when she sees Aubrey's car parked on the other side of the street. Her eyes scan the street for any sign of the tall blonde but everything is empty. She pulls her ID out of her purse and shows it to the big man at the door. She walks in and the strong smell of alcohol makes her want to throw up. The club is packed. She still doesn't see Aubrey, so she walks to the bar and orders a rum coke. She almost spills her drink when two arms wrap around her waist and a face is pressed hard against her back.

"Beca! You're here!"

The blonde kisses her cheek and sits next to her, supporting her head with her hands. Beca is taken aback by the smell coming from her best friend's mouth.

"Dude, how much have you drunk?"

"Enough to be drunk, haha. Not much. Just a few shots of tequila, a cranberry vodka and two beers."

"Aubrey! That is a lot of alcohol! What is going on with you!?"

The blonde leans back as her smile quickly fades. She stares at Beca for at least two minutes before turning away.

"Nothing. Let's go home."

"Aubrey. Is something wrong? Talk to me."

The blonde's eyes meet Beca's again, and this time they're filled with tears.

"Ben left."

Beca frowns at the short statement, not quite satisfied.

"What do you mean?"

It's Aubrey's turn to frown. Beca can see anger building up in the blonde, the way she squints her eyes and presses her lips into a tight pout.

"He left me, okay? He left, Beca! He packed his things and drove off! He left me alone!"

Beca is quick to take her hand and drag her into the bathroom. She pushes her into a stall and lock the door behind them. When she turns around, the blonde is sitting on the toilet seat with her head in her hands. The brunette squats and looks up at Aubrey, pulling her hands away from her face.

"Aubrey. Baby, look at me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

The blonde nods her head and looks down with a sad smile.

"He's an ass. You don't deserve him. You can do so much better, Bree. I know you can. You don't need him."

"I might not… But someone else might."

Beca frowns at that. What does she mean? Who might need the man who broke her best friend's heart? And why?

She sees Aubrey looking down at her thighs, her eyes landing on her own stomach. Before Beca could process what's happening, the blonde is quick to fall from the seat, lifting it up and throwing up into the toilet. Beca holds her hair and strokes her back. When the girl is done and still leaning on the seat, Beca slowly moves her hand to rest on the blonde's stomach.

"Aubrey…"

Her best friend lets out a defeated sigh and falls back into Beca's embrace. They stay there, on the cold, dirty floor of a local strip club, Beca holding Aubrey as she cries into her shoulder, for another fifteen minutes. The brunette is the first to speak.

"Everything will be okay, Bree. You've got me. I'll help you get through this."

The taller girl lifts her head and Beca is glad when she receives a small smile and a nod. She helps Aubrey up.

"Come on, let's go home."

They step out of the stall only to be met by someone who's obviously been standing outside, listening to them. A woman. Aubrey notices her piercing blue eyes that are holding unshed tears and her long, ginger looking hair that's falling down on her shoulders. Beca notices what she's wearing. A thong and a bra. They just ran into a stripper.

The stand still, staring at each other. The stripper is first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just wanted to go pee and then I heard…"

"It's okay." Aubrey cut her off.

Beca looks at her with a confused look.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." The blonde continues.

The woman's eyes widen, if it's possible, and she's suddenly hugging her.

"I'm sorry that pig left you. Your friend's right. You can do better."

Aubrey smiles at the stranger, not even slightly taken aback by her state of undress. She knows women are supposed to stick together. And if this woman isn't judging her, then Aubrey is in no place to be judging her.

"I'm Iris." She offers both girls a hand and smiles politely.

"Aubrey."

"Beca."

"Nice meeting you. I really need to pee now."

The two girls step aside to let her in and before the woman closes the door, she looks at them.

"Hey, um… I know this is kind of weird but, would you guys maybe like to grab some coffee with me or something?"

Beca is ready to politely decline the offer, but Aubrey beats her to it.

"We would be glad to. Here's my number."

The blonde pulls out a card from her purse and gives it to the stripper. Both girls watch her put the card in her bra.

"Aubrey, I thought you lost your phone?" The brunette looks up suspiciously.

"What? It's right here." She points at the phone in her purse.

"Then who's… Never mind. Well, Iris, it was nice to meet you but we've got to go now." Beca says and smiles before pulling Aubrey towards the exit by her hand.

"Bye! I'll call you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't been uploading much. I will be writing more now, though. Hang in there!**

 _ **KissKendrick: Yep, it was the first name I thought of, haha. Thank you 3**_

 _ **Jillian238: More to come!**_

 _ **pineappletini: I do plan on finishing this, but it's going to take some time. This is full on AU. Thank you for your nice words 3**_

* * *

The redhead is lying in the back of her car, nervously fiddling with her phone. She pulls out a card from the pocket of her jeans that has been in there for almost a week now. She inhales and exhales through her teeth, dialing the number. It only rings a few times.

»Aubrey Posen speaking.«

»Aubrey, hey. Iris here.«

»Iris…«

»We met last week at Rouge.«

The tall blonde rubs her forehead with her palm and squeezes her eyes shut.

»Oh. I must've been pretty wasted to hit on a girl, huh? I'm so sorry. I really don't remember anything clearly.«

»Oh, no! You didn't hit on me.« Iris laughs at the apologetic girl on the other side.

»Ah, okay, good then. So, how exactly did we meet?«

»Maybe I could tell you about it on that coffee date you promised me.«

»Did I really?« Aubrey thinks for a second in silence, »Alright then, I guess I can't break a promise. Starbucks on Tuesday? How's six o'clock?«

»Yep. Sounds good. Don't forget to bring your friend.«

»Beca? Okay, we'll meet you there. Take care, Iris.«

»Bye!«

She hangs up and smiles thriumphantly, checking the time. It's almost midnight and she wonders why Aubrey is up at this time at night. She turns on her side and throws her phone in the front seat before taking off her pants and falling asleep with the tall blonde on her mind.

* * *

 ***Next Tuesday***

It's only one o'clock, which gives her the time to get something to eat, since she's starving, and then get ready for her coffee date. She gets out of the car and sits in the driver's seat, starting the engine.  
She turns up the radio when she gets on the highway. She loves driving around around noon because everyone is probably at work and the roads are mostly clear. She sings along to a Taylor Swift song and puts on her sunglasses. She's happy like this. Driving around LA, living on her own and doing what she wants. She feels free for once. Sure, living in her car isn't exactly ideal and her job isn't a very respected profession but she is happier than ever. Which at the end of the day, is still kind of sad. Before she can start overthinking it, she turns into a parking lot in front of a mall. She checks her make-up in the mirror and takes her purse before stepping out. She makes sure her money is still in the purse and walks to the entrance of the mall. She spots McDonald's immidiately and her stomach growls. But before she even starts to head that direction, she thinks about how maybe she shouldn't eat before she buys some new clothes. Yeah, she can definitely eat later. So she goes to an H&M instead. She tries on a cute black strapless dress and a thin leather jacket. She figures she might be a bit cold in the evening. She checks the price and mentally slaps herself for not graduating high school. She realizes if she wants to wear the dress, she really needs to shave. And buy some new underwear. Just in case. Maybe a cute bra? Most definitely. She buys the two items along with some black lacy panties and bra. She walks to another shop and buys some razors and shaving cream, deodorant and black eyeliner. She throws in some gum and thanks the cashier before making her way out and into the toilets. She hates public bathrooms but she finds herself doing her morning routine in a dirty old toilet stall every day.  
After she's done shaving and has applied the eyeliner, she changes into the dress and walks back to her car. She checks the time and it's only three, which reminds her that she's hungry and should probably eat before it's too late. But something still keeps her glued to her spot. Should she eat, really? What if she gets bloated or something? She could really lose some weight anyway. She's not even that hungry. She figures she could use some sleep though, since she didn't sleep much at night. She sets an alarm for five o'clock and dirfts off, still thinking about how her date with the two gorgeous women would go.

* * *

Aubrey's day at work is ending and she is eager to get home to Beca and get ready with her. She's been staying with the short brunette ever since the night she got too wasted to even remember where exactly she lived. All week Beca has been amazing with her and the blonde could feel herself start to feel things for her. Things that a friend should not feel for another friend. But Aubrey doesn't care. She liked Beca before. But throughout the week, she has found out more about her, about Emily, about their life and she was happy to be a part of it even if it was only for a short time. She is in love. Aubrey Posen is undeniably in love with Beca Mitchell.  
She waves at her secretary and jumps in the elevator. Just as she sits down in a cab, her phone starts ringing. She smiles before picking up.

»Hey babe.«

»Aubrey, are you on your way home?«

»Yes, what's up?«

»You need to pick Emily up from school. I'll explain when I get home.«

»Wait, isn't she supposed to be home by three? Beca, it's almost four.«

»I need to go. Love you.«

»Beca-,« She hung up. »I love you.«

She sighs and tells the driver to make a stop at Emily's school. He assures her it's not a big deal after she apologizes for the inconvenience. They drive for half an hour and the traffic makes Aubrey want to curse and she's not even behind wheel. The driver does curse under his breath when someone tries to overtake him and the blonde really can't blame him.  
When they finally reach the school, Emily is sitting on a bench outside and Aubrey steps out to get her.

»Hey, Em. Ready to go?«

»Where's mom?«

»She couldn't make it. Asked me if I could pick you up. You'll see her at home though.«

»Oh. Okay.«

They drive another fifteen minutes in silence before Emily looks up at Aubrey.

»Aubrey?«

»Hm?«

The little girl seems to be thinking about what she wants to say and she turns around to look out of the window.

»My mom likes you.«

»What? I mean, why would you think that, sweetie?«

»Well… I can't say.«

»What? Why not?« Aubrey ignores the look Emily gives her. She needs to know.

»She won't like it if I tell you this.«

»Well… You know, she doesn't have to know. I mean, I won't tell her.«

Emily seems to be thinking about what Aubrey said.

»Pinky promise.« She holds up her pinky and Aubrey takes it.

»Pinky promise.«

»Well… the other night I woke up because I was thirsty and when I passed mom's room, I saw her moving and breathing really hard. Well, I wasn't scared or anything because it happened before and she told me that sometimes, people mastri-bathe and it's normal. So, I wanted to go downstairs but then she yelled 'Aubrey' and I remembered when I was watching a movie, this boy was also mastri-bathing and he said a girl's name and he liked her so I think mommy likes you.«

Aubrey glares at the driver when he starts coughing really loudly as soon as Emily says the word but she's soon left speechless. So she does what she does best. Correct her.

»You mean masturbate.«

The driver almost chokes now and Aubrey can't keep herself from laughing. Emily laughs along.

»Yes, that. Well, what do you think?«

» I don't know, Em. Can I ask her?«

»No!« Emily all but screams.

»What if… I tell her it was me that saw her?«

»Hm… I guess that's okay. As long as she doesn't know it was me. She gets embarrassed.«

Aubrey offers her a hand and Emily shakes it with a smile on her face. They're already in front of the house and the little girl jumps out of the car as Aubrey pays the driver. She's excited. She checks the time and it's already five o'clock, which means she only has half an hour to get ready. Beca's car is in the driveway. They make their way inside and Aubrey calls out Beca's name.

»In here!«

Aubrey walks to the bathroom and tries to open the door but it's locked.

»Open up.«

»Is Emily there?«

»She went to her room.«

She hears the door unlock and steps inside. Beca is quick to lock it.

»Becs, what the hell was that?« She says before she even gets the chance to see the girl.

When she does though, her mouth falls open. Beca is standing in front of her in her underwear. The side of her stomach is bruised and there's a bloody cut on her cheek. She walks to the mirror and starts cleaning her face.

»I need you to help me cover it.«

»Beca…« Aubrey is by her side in a second and she takes her hand, trying to get her to turn around.

»It was an accident. I fell down the stairs.« She says, looking at the ground.

Aubrey is having none of it. She knows if Beca was telling the truth, she'd be looking into her eyes. The only time Aubrey has seen Beca like this, was in college when David, Beca's ex, found out she was pregnant and beat her up because it was »bad for his reputation« and he »didn't deserve to have his life ruined«.

»David back in town?«

Beca nods and the blonde hugs her, kissing her forehead.

»It'll be okay, Becs. I'm here. I'll never let that bastard get to you ever again. I promise, baby.«

»He told me if he ever sees me again, he's going to kill me.«

Aubrey clenches her teeth and straightens her back, looking like she's ready to attack someone. Beca notices this and puts her hands on the tall blonde's shoulders.

»Bree…«

»I'm going to kill him. Beca, I swear… He can't threaten you like that!« She's on verge of crying.

Beca clearly isn't thinking. She clearly isn't thinking about how her friendship with the blonde could be ruined in a matter of seconds. She isn't thinking about how Aubrey will probably burst through that door and never come back. And she definitely isn't thinking how fucking hot Aubrey looks right now. So she pushes her against a wall and kisses her. Aubrey immidiately kisses her back, her tongue tracing Beca's lower lip. Beca's hands start fiddling with the hem of Aubrey's shirt but they both jump away from each other at the sound of Emily's voice.

»Mommy? Aubrey?« She knocks on the door.

Beca clears her throat and smiles at Aubrey, »We'll be right out, baby!«

»Well hurry up because I need to pee!«

Beca drags Aubrey over to the mirror and hands her a make-up bag.

»Fix me, baby.«

Aubrey pecks her lips and starts applying foundation to Beca's face.

»You know… I really like you.« Beca says as Aubrey finishes.

»Oh, I know.« Aubrey laughs.

»What's that supposed to mean?« Beca looks at her confused.

»Em told me that you really like to say my name when you mastri-bathe.«

»Oh my God.« Beca covers her face with her hands and laughs.

Aubrey takes her hands and pulls her close, whispering in her ear; »I like it.«

Beca bites her lip and nods before she walks to the door.

»Get ready, babe. We have a date at six.«


End file.
